Cerita di Hari Natal
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Ia tidak meneteskan air mata setetespun, baginya, percuma, menangisi lelaki bodoh itu. Warning signs: SaIno, Oneshot, OOC.


**

* * *

Cerita di Hari Natal**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_

Hari ini sangat dingin, tapi sedingin apapun cuaca, hal itu tidak membuat Sai dan Ino ingin pulang dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka dengan _hot chocolate_ dan selimut. Hanya dengan bergandengan tangan saja, sudah bisa membuat tubuh mereka masing-masing hangat.

Keduanya mengambil tempat duduk di taman, taman yang ramai. Banyak _stand_ didirikan disana, menyambut hari Natal esok. Mayoritas berwarna merah ditambah hijau atau putih.

"Besok Hari Natal, ya, Sai?" Tanya Ino. Sai hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyumnya. Ino hanya membalas tersenyum, tapi sebenarnya Ino agak kesal. '_Biasanya 'kan, kalau menanyakan hal itu, pasti pacarnya akan menanyakan apa yang diinginkannya untuk hadiah Natal, 'kaan?_'

"Hei, Sai, apa kau tahu?" Ino memulai percakapan.

"Hm?" Ujar Sai, berusaha untuk terlihat penasaran. Dia bersedia untuk mengorbankan telinganya, mendengar celoteh Ino yang panjang lebar, hanya untuk Ino.

"Natal tahun kemarin, Sakura dilamar Sasuke, ingat? Cincinnya cantiiik sekali. Ada ukiran bunga Sakura yang berwarna merah jambu, dengan aksen daun hijau di kedua sisinya," ujar Ino _memancing_ Sai. Tahun lalu, Sai tidak memberikan apa-apa pada Ino. Padahal sudah 3 tahun menjalin hubungan sejak mereka menginjak masa-masa kuliah. Tak pernah Sai memberikan hadiah Natal pada Ino. Bukannya Sai tidak tahu apa itu hari Natal, tapi yang Sai berikan pada Ino hanyalah ucapan _selamat Natal, Ino_.

"Iya, aku masih ingat. Sasuke memang memiliki selera yang bagus. Rumahnya juga besar, dia kaya", senyum tak pernah luput dari wajahnya. Merasa kalau _pancingan_nya tak mengena, Ino kembali memikirkan cara lain.

"Lalu, lalu, Natal 2 tahun yang lalu, Neji memberikan sepatu _Convers_ berwarna merah dengan tali hitam untuk Tenten. Bayangkan, bagaimana Tenten tidak senang, Neji mengerti kalau ia menyukai olahraga!", ujar Ino antusias. Sebenarnya Ino tidak ingin diberikan seperti Tenten—bukan, bukan tidak ingin, tetapi, _tidak diberi seperti Tenten pun tak apa_, asal Sai memberinya sesuatu. Ino tidak pernah mendapat sesuatu yang berharga, yang bisa dijadikannya kenangan akan Sai.

"Tentu saja, sewaktu SMA dulu 'kan Tenten mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket, dan sampai sekarang pun dia masih menjalaninya, dia 'kan tergabung dalam Tim Basket Putri Negara. Karena itulah dia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya", jelas Sai. Agak kesal, Ino merasa ia jadi diceramahi. Dia sudah tahu tentang semua itu, ia tahu.

"Erm," Ino berniat melanjutkan _pancingan_nya, karena ia tahu, Sai tidak akan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, "ingat, tidak? waktu tanggal 27 Desember tahun lalu?"

"Hn? Ada apa? Aku lupa," ujar Sai.

"Idih, kau ini bagaimana, sih, Sai! 27 Desember itu 'kan ulang tahun Hinata! Masa' ulang tahun teman sendiri lupa?" Keluh Ino.

"Oh iya juga, ya. Hahaha. Ingatanku mulai tumpul. Ya, ya, baiklah, apa yang terjadi pada hari itu?" Tanya Sai, berusaha terlihat penasaran. Dia senang melihat Ino yang bercerita.

"Begini, sewaktu tanggal 25 Desember, Hinata menerima surat dari Naruto yang sedang berada di Jerman, surat permintaan maaf kalau Naruto tidak bisa bersama dengan Hinata pada hari Natal. Otomatis, Hinata agak sedih, karena _pasti_ Naruto tidak akan bisa bersamanya di hari ulang tahunnya, tanggal 27 Desember yang berdekatan dengan hari Natal. Kau tahu? Hinata terlihat sedih sekali. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum, Hinata hebat, ya. Ia bisa setegar itu…" Ino hanya tersenyum sedih, ia mengerti perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, lalu, ada apa?"

"Pada tanggal 27 Desember, keluarga Hyuuga menerima sebuah paket besar yang ditujukan kepada Hinata," Ino menutup matanya, menguap. Lalu ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan, untuk menghangatkan bibirnya yang melindungi mulutnya dari dingin. Lalu dia menarik nafas, siap untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, "saat Hinata membukanya, ternyata ada Naruto di dalamnya. Bayangkan, betapa senangnya Hinata saat itu…" Wajah Ino memerah, bukan karena malu, tapi karena kedinginan.

Sai yang menyadari akan hal itu, langsung timbul perasaan khawatir, "Ino, dingin?", begitu tanyanya. Ino hanya mengangguk, ia tidak bisa mengatakan _tidak_. Ia tak pernah berani membohongi Sai. "Pulang saja, yuk? Ayo, aku antar." Sai memeluk Ino, untuk menghangatkannya. Bukan untuk membuat suasana menjadi romantis atau apapun itu.

"Erm… Tidak. Aku masih ingin disini, Sai." Tolak Ino, masih dalam dekapan Sai. Memang sangatlah dingin cuaca pada saat itu, tapi malam menjelang Natal, dianggap sangat istimewa. "Setidaknya.. sampai pukul 1 pagi, boleh, 'kan? 2 jam lagi saja." Tanya Ino sebelum Sai memaksanya pulang. Sai tak kuasa untuk menolak. Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa, tapi Ino tahu kalau Sai mengijinkannya dan akan menemaninya sampai waktu yang ia inginkan. Dengan jawaban-tanpa-tindakannya barusan itu, Sai berteguh hati untuk menjaga Ino.

"Terima kasih, Sai." Sai hanya mengangguk, melepaskan pelukannya sesaat.

"Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa, katakanlah, ya?" Sai mengerti betapa dinginnya cuaca, sampai-sampai kulitnya yang pucat terasa bagaikan es, putih dan dingin.

"Erm." Angguk Ino.

"A-anu, apa.. masih kedinginan? Masih mau kupeluk?" Tanya Sai agak terbata-bata, agak malu. Bukan maksud untuk merayu, tapi untuk melindungi. Dan Sai takut Ino berfikiran lain, karena itulah ia agak malu.

"Tidak usah, Sai. _Hot chocolate_ pesananmu sudah agak dingin, minumlah dulu, punyaku sudah habis." Ujar Ino menunjukkan cangkirnya yang sudah bersih. Dengan segera, Sai meminum _hot chocolate_-nya yang kini seharusnya disebut _warm chocolate_.

Setelah Sai menghabiskannya, ia menaruh cangkirnya di sebuah meja kecil di sebelah kursi taman yang mereka duduki.

"Jalan-jalan dulu, yuk? Sekalian, menghangatkan badan." Ujar Sai sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya yang lebar, tangan seorang pelukis ke arah Ino. Ino hanya menyambut hangat uluran tangan Sai.

"Mau kemana, Sai?" Tanya Ino, sambil mengikuti Sai yang terus berjalan.

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau kita lihat persiapan pohon Natal besok?" Ujar Sai sambil menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Boleh." Ino setuju-setuju saja, ia tak peduli kemanapun Sai membawanya pergi. Asal malam ini ia bersama Sai, tak apa.

Mereka berkeliling, ke _stand_-_stand_ yang berjejeran di jalanan. Ada yang menjual gula kapas, dan sebagainya. Setiap mereka melewati sebuah _stand_, Sai menawarkan barang yang dijual _stand_ tersebut. Tapi Ino menolak. Karena Ino tahu, Sai hanya seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Ia hidup sendiri. Ia tidak punya keluarga. Ia punya nama, tapi tidak punya marga. Ia menghidupi dirinya sendiri, kesehariannya, sekolahnya, biaya hidupnya, semuanya ia tanggung sendiri. Karena itu, Ino tidak mau egois dengan barang-barang yang ada disana. Memang, sedari tadi Ino _memancing_ Sai untuk memberinya hadiah dengan menceritakan kisah-kisah para sahabat mereka yang tidak luput dari hadiah Natal. Tapi, walaupun hanya sebatas cincin murahan pun tak apa, Ino akan senang sekali. Asal dia punya sesuatu yang bisa menjadi kenangannya akan Sai.

Akhirnya, sampai ke titik yang paling ramai, pohon yang sedang disiapkan untuk Natal besok. Segalanya tampak sempurna, sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Cantiknya…" Ujar Ino, terkesima. Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Ino. "Sai, kembali yuk? Agak capek juga berdiri terus, hehe." Ujar Ino setelah 20 menit. Apapun yang Ino katakan, Sai tak akan menentang.

Mereka kembali ke kursi taman yang tadi, masih kosong, belum ada yang menempati.

"_Well_, masih mau bercerita? Akan kudengar semua celotehmu sampai 20 menit lagi, setelah itu kau harus pulang." Tawar Sai yang disambut dengan tawa kecil dari bibir Ino.

"Iya, masih. Ada satu cerita lagi."

"Tentang siapa dan siapa?" Sai tahu, Ino akan menceritakan kisah pasangan lain di hari Natal.

"Shikamaru dan Temari. Walaupun pertunangan mereka ditentang oleh Gaara dan Kankurou, tapi Shikamaru hebat sekali, bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau ia bisa menjaga Temari. Dilamar di hari Natal, bersamaan dengan turunnya salju, _white christmas_.", ujar Ino dengan suara yang melemah.

"Tentu saja, mereka 'kan saling mencintai." Ujar Sai mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Erm." Tak satupun cerita akan hari Natal yang diceritakan Ino meluluhkan hati Sai. Ia ingin, setidaknya Sai menanyakan _"apa yang kau inginkan untuk hari Natal?"_, itu saja.

"Sai…", panggil Ino.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku…?"

"Tidak." Sedingin cuaca, perkataan Sai tersebut membuat Ino kecewa.

"Apa aku ada di hatimu…?"

"Tidak." Lagi, hati Ino terasa tercabik-cabik dibuatnya.

"Apa aku ini kekasihmu…?"

"Bukan." Tajam, setajam pisau yang mengiris hati Ino.

"Kalau aku mati, apa kau akan menangis?" Pertanyaan terakhir, karena Ino merasa ingin mati dengan jawaban Sai yang sebelumnya.

"Tidak." Habis sudah, habis sudah kesabaran Ino. Lelaki yang dicintainya selama ini, tidak menganggapnya apa-apa. 3 tahun sudah ia gunakan sia-sia, hanya untuk mencintai lelaki yang dicintainya. Walau ada status, tapi itu tidak akan mengubah segalanya kalau ternyata Sai tidak menyukai Ino. _Sudahlah, berakhir sajalah_, pikirnya.

"Aku pergi, Sai." Ino berdiri, tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Pergi, pergi darimu. Aku sudah muak, maaf." Ia tidak meneteskan air mata setetespun, baginya, percuma, menangisi lelaki bodoh itu. Jadi, apakah selama 3 tahun menjalin hubungan, hanya Ino yang senang? Kalau Sai tidak mengakui kalau Ino kekasihnya, kenapa tidak Ino terima saja ajakan lelaki lain yang lebih tampan darinya dan mempunyai lebih banyak uang, untuk menjalin hubungan?

"Ino, kau salah paham." Sai berdiri, dan memeluk Ino. Lebih hangat daripada pelukannya yang tadi.

"Lepas, LEPAS! Jadi, dengan bodohnya, aku telah menyianyiakan 3 tahun. Selama 3 tahun, kupikir kau juga senang akan hubungan yang kita jalani, ternyata.. aku tidak menyangka. Jadi, LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU PERGI! PERGI KAU DARIKU! PERGI KAU DARI KEHIDUPANKU! SAI!!!" Tapi Ino tak kuasa, Sai punya tenaga yang lebih. Sai seorang lelaki.

"Aku senang, aku senang dengan 3 tahun kita.", ujar Sai. Otomatis, Ino merasa dipermainkan.

"Senang karena bisa selalu kutemani setiap saat? Karena aku ini cantik, jadi kau bisa memamerkanku pada semua orang? Kejam. LEPAS!"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu.", ujar Sai, ucapannya barusan menenangkan Ino. Ino tidak lagi memberontak.

"Kau tidak ada di hatiku, kaulah hatiku.", Sai menyadari kalau Ino mulai melemah, dan mulai melepas pelukannya yang agak kasar itu.

"Kau bukan kekasihku, kau calon istriku.", ujar Sai sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak merah, siapapun tahu apa isinya.

"Kalau kau mati," Sai memasangkan cincin perak itu pada jari manis Ino, "aku akan mati.", Ujarnya sambil mengecup kening Ino.

"Sai... Ini...?" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Maaf, mungkin aku tidak bisa sekreatif Naruto, aku meniru Sasuke, aku tidak bisa memberikan barang mahal seperti sepatu _converse_, aku tidak bisa melamarmu secepat Shikamaru melamar Temari. Maaf, mungkin ini bukan barang mahal, cincin perak biasa, hanya ada satu berlian kecil.", ujar Sai.

"Tidak apa, terima kasih, Sai." Ino menangis, menangis bahagia.

"Iya, jangan sampai hilang, ya."

* * *

Wah, _fic_ SaIno pertamaa. :D

Oh iyaa, ecchan itu **islam**! Hari Natal disini cuma tuntutan cerita...

Oke, makasih buat Nadd yang udah ngasih ide sepatu, hadiah dari Neji buat Tenten! XD

_Well_, _this is my first_ SaIno _fic_, _gimme comment by review_, _onegai_! :D

PROMOSI: **Dearest**, **The Nightmare**, **Lovely Days**! XD

Sudikah anda mereview? :D

* * *


End file.
